


Sekawan

by ginafics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Bad Flirting, High School, Ice Skating, Injury, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Teen Crush, fluste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics/pseuds/ginafics
Summary: Lee Donghyuck and his pack hang out at the ice rink every day of the winter holidays.Mark is the new kid in town that comes in every afternoon to wobble over the ice, making everyone all nervous that he'd fall and slam his head on the ice.Donghyuck eventually decides to share his superior ice skating skills as a means of flirting.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197
Collections: the misfits' holiday exchange





	Sekawan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> Prompt 2
> 
> Hi! I have to say that this is my first time writing A/B/O and this story has probably strayed away so, and I can't stress this enough, fucking far from the original prompt. I'm very sorry, but I still hope you'd like this.
> 
> Moreover, I wrote this in 16 hours straight. Please don't expect So Much.
> 
> I honestly don't know what else to say besides I hope you'd enjoy this fic.

It's a small town.

Located somewhere south, where the sun rarely ventures into. Where the sky is heavy with grey clouds and the ground is usually wet even in the summer.

The kind of place where the neighbors know each other too well. The kind of place which has witnessed many deaths within its borders. The kind of place where the people were old and had stayed there for generations. The kind of small-town where the traditions are unchanging and the secrets buried as deep as the dead. The kind of small-town that crushes big dreams of small people.

The kind of town where the news travels too fast.

So no one could blame Donghyuck when his pheromones spike dangerously in warning at the sight of someone he has never seen or heard before within the walls of his packhouse. 

“Yo!” Jaemin’s voice booms around the ice rink, drawing the attention of the few lounging skaters, but a friendly conversation between two teenagers doesn’t warrant any importance.

Donghyuck raises his eyebrow at the disarmingly charming grin on Jaemin’s face and stops short when his crinkling eyes flicker yellow. He notices how his own emotions have gone into disarray at the sight of a mere stranger and tries to control his heartbeat before slumping down on the seat beside Jaemin.

“Careful, Alpha,” Jaemin teases softly, but the dangerous edge on his voice is loud and clear.

“Sorry,” Hyuck sighs. “Who’s that?” He glances at the stranger that’s now struggling to stand upright on the ice, the innocent concentrated focus on his face is amusing enough that Donghyuck lets go of his wariness for now.

“That’s Mark Lee, a new student, just arrived here this morning with his dad. He was in the same class as Renjun.” Donghyuck hums at the new piece of information.

“Anything suspicious?”

“Nope! Renjun said he tripped on his own feet while trying to get out of his seat.” Jaemin laughs at the vision in his head while Donghyuck stares incredulously at the boy who is now holding onto the ice rink’s barrier for his life.

“Is he trying to kill himself by slamming his head on the ice or something?”

Jaemin just shrugs before standing up and walking to the counter to start his shift.

“I’ll keep an eye on him, we can’t have blood on our ice, can we?” The charming smile is back on his face, voice teasing and eye winking at Donghyuck as if there’s some inside joke going on between the two of them. Unknown to the rest of the world. Donghyuck’s responding smile is bright and easy, all the tense lines on his shoulder going lax.

“You’re such an ass!” Donghyuck takes his skates from the locker behind Jaemin.

“You’re going again?”

“Yeah, the hockey club, remember?” Donghyuck was ecstatic when his high school turned out to have a hockey club. As much as he loves the ice, figure skating is much more Jaemin’s and Renjun’s style.

“Be careful! I heard hockey is all about brute force instead of normal sport. Don’t go all big bad alpha on them, okay?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and flicks Jaemin’s forehead hard, ensuing a resounding whine from the omega. “We’ll be back by dinner, I trust you can hold down the fort?”

This time it's Jaemin who rolls his eyes, annoyed at how overbearing Donghyuck can be sometimes. “I literally take care of this place because all of you alphas are useless, just go, you’re going to be late!”

Donghyuck grins, stealing a resounding kiss from Jaemin’s cheek before running out for his life. If his eyes still glance at the newcomer a little bit too suspiciously, no one should know.

Donghyuck does see more of Mark Lee throughout the weeks leading to the winter holiday at school, but never again at the ice rink.

He has become quite the celebrity of the town for at least two weeks. Small town. People flock to the shiny new kid and his single father’s business until they get bored of them. The fact that their family has this mysterious aura going on really doesn’t help to put out the unwanted attention. Donghyuck has seen Mr. Lee a few times on his patrol schedule—buying groceries, dumping the trash, smoking on his terrace. And as kind and normal as he seems to be, Donghyuck’s instinct screams danger at the man.

The next time Donghyuck sees Mark Lee in their ice rink is on the first day of the winter holiday. 

The pack is lounging inside the building as usual. Ever since Donghyuck’s parents trusted the rink to be kept by the teenagers for more income, it has been chosen as their pack’s basecamp. Fortunately, Donghyuck’s parents have also been turning a blind eye at some questionable dents and overpowering bleach stench.

The ice rink is open, but no one really comes to the place until some time in the afternoon. The fact that it’s snowing outside also doesn’t help with business as people would rather stay inside and get warm. However, Donghyuck’s body suddenly goes rigid when he faintly hears someone’s coming—someone that smells oddly familiar, but he can’t pinpoint where he has met the person. Jaemin’s laugh stops short as he stares at the front door, there’s his usual customer smile plastered on his face. And then the door to the ice rink opens to reveal a surprised Mark Lee.

No one moves or talks for a few moments as if they’re being caught doing what they're not supposed to—which is odd because Mark surely comes as a customer and Donghyuck’s pack owns the place. The awkward silence is broken when Mark clears his throat a little.

“Uh, is this a bad time to come? I thought the rink is open so I just… came…” The boy trails off, looking hesitantly around the room and smiles a little when he sees a familiar face. “Hi, Renjun.”

Renjun shakes himself out of his stupor and waves his hand a little, “Hi, Mark.”

To the relief of everyone, Jaemin immediately comes to their rescue.

“Hi, Mark, sorry about that. Yes, we are indeed open, please do come in! I haven’t seen you here in awhile?” Jaemin’s smile is wide and turns a little more genuine, although his eyes move like hawks when Mark strolls inside the building.

“I have been busy with moving and school,” the new boy laughs awkwardly, one hand scratching his nape timidly. Donghyuck raises his eyebrow suspiciously at that.

“You do have been the celebrity of the town… So, pray tell, Mark Lee, what are you doing here?” Donghyuck challenges. He ignores the prickle of warning from Renjun’s unwavering gaze.

“Um… ice skating?” Donghyuck hears the slight skip in Mark’s heartbeat. A lie.

“You can’t skate. You can’t even stand on the ice without falling.” He refutes without missing a beat.

Donghyuck knows he’s being rude to a customer—something that his parents would probably scold him for if they were here. However, Donghyuck can’t shake off the danger warning from Mark’s father and it makes the Alpha inside him bristle whenever the new kid is within the vicinity of his pack.

Renjun clicks his tongue beside him and stands up, putting himself between Donghyuck and Mark—one hand gently holding Donghyuck’s wrists. His subtle pheromones are released as a buffer to ease the tension of the situation.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just in one of his foul moods,” Renjun says easily. “This is Donghyuck. His family is the owner of the rink, so you’re probably going to see us a lot here. Also, this is Jaemin, he works here.” Renjun ends cheerily with Jaemin waving another cheery wave. Jaemin then gets out of his booth and sweeps Mark away to the lockers, probably teaching him the Ice Skating Beginner 101. Once they’re out of sight, Renjun turns around and glares at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck just pouts.

“Stop pouting, you know it doesn’t work on me.” The beta says sternly.

“I’m sorry~”

“Donghyuck, you can’t antagonize everyone that comes to this town,” Renjun sighs. “You need to apologize to him, not me. Mark’s a sweet kid, I swear, he trips on his feet and he can’t even kill a fly. Also, he’s human. Things are not going to go  _ that  _ bad again.”

“I know…” Donghyuck whines. “I just want to be careful. He doesn’t come here to skate, you know he’s lying. And I’m getting bad vibes from his dad.”

Renjun narrows his eyes at that but looks back at how Mark flails on ice and at how Jeno is laughing at the gradually reddening boy. He decides that they should be okay for now.

“We’ll deal with it when it comes. We always do, okay?” The smaller one squeezes Donghyuck’s shoulder reassuringly. Donghyuck surrenders, for now.

Mark Lee comes to the ice rink almost every single day after that, spending most of his winter holiday flailing his limbs within the fences of the ice rink. Every day, the pack nervously watches the boy trying to balance himself, waiting with bated breath to see if he would fall and crush his head on the ice.

They really rather not clean the ice from any blood if it’s not truly necessary. 

Donghyuck doesn’t understand Mark’s reasons for coming to the rink every day. All he does is floundering around the ice and slowly befriending his pack, but at the same time, Mark hasn’t posed any threats to his pack members so he welcomes the boy with greater ease as days pass.

Maybe all of Mark’s clumsy moves and the countless times he laughs at himself for falling on ice have grown on Donghyuck.

The pack is always at the ring as Renjun and Jaemin are practicing for their new duet choreography. The small town tends to celebrate the new year with a party inside the ice rink and the two figure skaters have always performed annually. Donghyuck, Jeno, and Yangyang also used the rink whenever empty to practice some of their hockey team strategy. The rink is even more lively at night when they banter for areas to patrol and people to keep an eye on. Mark is not privy to all of that, but he visits almost every day with his simple lies of wanting to skate, and sometimes with breakfast that’s enough to keep the entire pack full way until the afternoon.

Donghyuck overlooks the lie and accepts the food—accepts the genuine kindness that Mark exudes and tries to believe in it.

A week into the new habit, Mark is rarely seen on the ice and more often seen lounging outside the rink’s fence, talking with whoever’s free to occupy his time. Donghyuck watches from the second floor—his home—as Renjun and Jaemin are struggling to practice some crazy turns, Mark is talking animatedly with Yangyang about their Math teacher, and Jeno is lying his head on Mark’s lap, playing with his phone peacefully.

Something inside Donghyuck clenches at the sight—at how Mark has managed to create a perfect room for himself within a week inside his pack. As weird as that is because Donghyuck still can’t figure out what Mark’s deal is, it’s clear as day that his pack feels at ease with the boy. The alpha sighs at the small flutter in the bottom of his stomach, a sign of contentment, and joins the rest of his pack and Mark with a decision.

He sits at the stairs leading to the ice rink opening and stares at Mark so seriously until the older looks back at him.

“What?” Mark says, eyes wide with both curiosity and apprehension. Donghyuck can feel Jeno’s concerned eyes on him and he narrows his eyes at Mark, trying to read the boy as much as his ability lets him.

There’s another hitch in his heartbeat, but Donghyuck can’t see anything else behind the genuine exterior that Mark always wears without fear. Mark has always been too genuine for his own good, and Donghyuck can’t decide if it’s just Mark being a very good actor or not.

“Donghyuck, what’s wrong? Is my time up, do you need me to leave or something?” 

The alpha just squints his eyes once before sighing again. If his decision ends up hurting his pack, it’s a problem for future Donghyuck.

“I don’t know what you’re actually doing here, but I can’t accept any more bullshit of you wanting to skate when you can’t. You’re allowed to come whenever only if you agree to actually learn to skate. Free lessons on the house.” Donghyuck says seriously and witnesses the way Mark’s jaw drops at his proposal. Jeno’s eyes widen before he snorts an ugly laugh.

“Hyuckie, you know Jaemin has his hands full as it is.” Jeno’s smile is teasing and Donghyuck can feel his cheeks quickly reddening. He drops his eyes to the cemented floor and shrugs.

“I can always teach him,” he says with a faux nonchalance which makes Jeno and Yangyang laugh even more.

“Hyung, if you agree and can’t handle Hyuck, we’ll be here to help,” Yangyang says with a grin too smug. Donghyuck knows he has been caught completely off-guard, but he can’t blame them. His pack members always have known him best. He steals a glance at the man in question and the corner of his lips lifts involuntarily at the sight of Mark’s red ears—the fluttering in his stomach intensifies when he picks up Mark’s quickening heartbeat.

“So?” Donghyuck challenges as he stands up.

Mark looks up at Donghyuck in a short silence, curiosity swimming in the wide and sparkling eyes.  _ Pretty, _ his brain supplies. And then Mark nods jerkily as if Donghyuck inviting him to skating lessons is such a shock.

“Okay, yeah, sure,” he stutters out which makes Donghyuck smile fondly. Mark’s awkwardness definitely has grown on him. “Um, do I have to leave now then?”

Donghyuck just chuckles. “If that’s what you want, then sure. But you can also stay for lunch, if you want?” Donghyuck can hear Mark’s heart stuttering once again, while also feeling the rest of his pack’s gaze on him—apparently inviting someone for lunch is something very shocking. “I’ll cook,” he simply announces and starts leaving, cheeks warming once again as his steps quicken as he leaves.

If the other wolves in the room can hear Donghyuck’s heart beating too quickly, no one calls him out on it.

Donghyuck ends up diligently teaching Mark how to stand upright on ice the next time Mark comes for a visit. Mark has once again brought a hearty breakfast and even a thermos of hot coffee for the rest of them—perfect for a snowy morning.

They spend the morning wolfing down the breakfast before going into business. The boys help as part-time instructors for the small kids from neighboring towns or schools that need skating lessons every Saturday, and Donghyuck almost laughs at the sight of Mark joining the children on the big ice stage. Yangyang helps with the younger children and Donghyuck handles the ones beyond 10 years old plus Mark. Donghyuck glides to the center of the rink after ensuring everyone’s helmets are worn properly.

“Okay, so the first rule is don’t fall on your butt, head, or hands.” Donghyuck smiles gently when all of them nod so seriously. “Relax, these 4 boys will help you if you fall down or if you need any help, okay?” 

Some of the tension from their shoulders fall.

“Alright, now hold onto the railings behind you and try to stand properly. You need to find your balance before you can move on the ice.”

Donghyuck spends the next hour holding the hands of wobbling children and moving around giving tips and correcting stances. He chuckles softly when Mark’s towering figure finally stands upright, his hands gripping the railing so tightly. Donghyuck looks over the rink to see who’s free and ends up asking Jeno and Renjun to look over the children as Jaemin is nowhere insight—probably somewhere upstairs, making some snacks for the kids as he always does. 

Once he’s certain the group of children is supervised properly, Donghyuck takes Mark’s gloved hands off the railing and holds onto them. Mark wobbles dangerously, legs stretching wide as he tries to not slip. After a few tries and a deadly grip on Donghyuck’s hands, he manages to stand awkwardly. Donghyuck thinks they would definitely fall if he wasn’t a wolf with heightened strength.

“Ready?” He smiles mischievously and enjoys the way Mark’s eyes grow wide with fear. He has never met someone so open before.

“No?!” The older’s voice raises in octaves and kind of trembles. Donghyuck chuckles before pulling Mark’s closer.

“Bend your knees a little and make your feet parallel with each other” Donghyuck says, voice going gentler as a result of their proximity. He’s not certain why he feels as if he needs to speak softer, but the tension in Mark’s stance releases, and he tries doing what Donghyuck orders.

“Like that?” Mark asks, face looking downward, concentrating on his foot movement. Donghyuck hums when the boy nails it down.

“Now move it into a v shape, heels meeting each other. And then repeat from the triangle shape.”

Mark tries again until he’s successful. Twice. And then he suddenly looks up, eyes sparkling and expecting, staring straight into Donghyuck’s soul.

“I did it!”

Donghyuck hears Renjun explode into laughter at the other end of the rink—knows the reason behind the obnoxious laugh. The small stutter in his chest as he’s plunged into Mark’s brown irises.

“You did it. Now do it again, repeatedly without me.” Donghyuck lets one of Mark’s hands go and pulls them both near the railings. “If you feel like falling, hold onto the railing. Practice the move until you’re confident that you won’t fall, okay?”

And Mark looks at him with a growing excitement inside his eyes, as if he has achieved something big. Donghyuck realizes that he likes the way ambition looks on Mark.

“Remember to not fall on your head or face, okay? It would be a waste of such a face.” Donghyuck decides to throw caution into the wind, winking at the rapidly flustered boy and gliding away from the scene to the other end of the rink.

He doesn’t know if it’s for his dramatic flares or to hide his rapidly reddening cheeks from the boy he decided to flirt with.

“Our Alpha has grown so much, I’m going to cry!” Donghyuck hears Renjun coo as the beta glides beside him. Donghyuck glares, eyes flickering red dangerously—playfully. “Your eyes are as useless as your pout to me, Hyuck-ah.” Renjun just snickers before gliding away from Donghyuck’s reach with a mocking scream.

“Yah, Injunnie, you are so dead!” Donghyuck half shouts, half laughs as he speeds up on the ice to catch his friend.

So time passes by.

The winter holiday is coming to an end.

The ice rink now welcomes another regular addition as Mark can now have fun gliding on the ice.

He’s not part of the pack—the rest of them know this—but with the way things are going, Donghyuck is kind of feeling that it will become a tangible outcome soon.

There would be complications as Mark is, after all, a human, and Donghyuck can’t just bring one into the danger of their world. However, protecting Mark would become a harder job if he’s being kept in the blind. And he  _ would _ need protection not only because he’s interacting with Donghyuck’s pack on the daily, but also simply because of Donghyuck’s growing fondness for the human.

Mark doesn’t only make a room within his pack. Mark is making a home for himself.

Who is Donghyuck to deny such a wish, when his heart also yearns for it?

The pack feels oddly complete with Mark, as odd as it sounds because only an insane leader would trust a stranger so quickly and let his pack be so vulnerable in front of said stranger. If everything backfires, Donghyuck isn’t sure he will dare show his face in front of his pack members anymore.

And as he watches Jaemin and Mark laughing and playfully teasing each other on the ice, Donghyuck prays his hardest that nothing would go wrong with his decision.

Yangyang whistles beside him, pulling his attention away from his thoughts.

“Jealous, Alpha?” he asks teasingly, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Donghyuck looks at the younger confusedly. Yangyang only tilts his head like a puppy before whispering, “Your eyes.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen when he realizes that his pheromone has once again gone haywire, stronger even compared to the last time.

“You okay?” Yangyang finally asks seriously. “You smell…  _ sad _ … you do know that Jaemin won’t take Mark away, right? Renjun and Jeno would throw a bloodbath.” Donghyuck knows it’s Yangyang’s way of distracting him, letting Donghyuck know that he doesn’t have to tell him everything, but he cares and will listen if it’s too heavy to shoulder alone.

Donghyuck takes a deep breath before plastering a smile on his face. Faux optimistic, but people always say fake it ‘till you make it.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me. I just hope I didn’t make the same mistake as last year.” Yangyang’s eyes widen at the confession, head-turning so quickly to Mark and back to Donghyuck as if connecting two invisible dots. Donghyuck is surprised when Yangyang reaches out to hold Donghyuck inside his bony embrace, letting the Alpha hide inside the crook of his neck for a few moments. Skinship has always been Donghyuck’s form of comfort and Yangyang would let his leader scent him all over until the weights on his shoulders felt lighter.

“Even if you did make the same mistakes, we’d still be here. Just remember that it’s okay to be cautious, but even history takes time to get repeated. Don’t hold back for our sake, okay? Love as fiercely as you want—as much as your heart allows you to.” Yangyang tightens his arms around Donghyuck’s neck when he feels Donghyuck snuggling deeper inside his embrace.

And then Donghyuck can feel someone’s arms circling his middle and squishes the two of them inside another embrace—Jeno. Donghyuck chuckles lightly when he hears Jaemin yell loudly from the rink, announcing a group hug before there are two pairs of arms joining the party, one from his left and the other from his right. This feels nice, feels like the safest place on Earth which Donghyuck has put so many efforts to build. However, Jaemin creates an opening and whines at Mark who is awkwardly standing and watching the group of friends hugging each other so intimately.

“Come on, Markie! Get inside the pile!”

“Me? I–Are you sure? I don’t want to—” 

Donghyuck clicks his tongue loudly before Mark could even utter the word he wants to say. There’s no way Mark could ever intrude on them when he already belongs within Donghyuck’s pack.

“Come on, Hyung… I’m sad! Hug me!” Donghyuck pouts and whines dramatically. After all, Mark is not Renjun, so he knows his pout would work just fine. Donghyuck’s heart once again flutters when Mark’s hesitation crumbles in an instance and he steps into the group hug. The last pair of arms that seal the group feel overly warm inside his chest. And as his wolf picks up on the subtle scent of clean sheets and something spicy that absolutely belongs to Mark Lee within the embrace, Donghyuck knows that whatever’s left to be revealed and unfolded is just mere formalities and manners.

Mark has settled inside Donghyuck’s pack—has chosen to be bound to Donghyuck’s little world for the rest of his life.

Even if Donghyuck makes the same mistake—even if Mark would betray them just like the last newcomer that Donghyuck let in last year—Donghyuck doesn’t think that any of his pack members will regret letting the boy in.

Still, he hopes the Gods would be kind enough to spare them the heartache.

Today Donghyuck is alone inside the ice rink when Mark comes to visit.

It’s already some time in the late afternoon and the rest of the boys have gone home to do some last-minute homework because school is starting again tomorrow. Donghyuck, who has finished his homework around 2 days ago, decides to make use of the empty ice rink and practice some turns.

“I thought you didn’t do figure skating.” Mark decides to announce his presence by speaking in the middle of Donghyuck trying a double axel, and, rarely, the alpha doesn’t pay attention to his surrounding, but in between losing his focus and being shocked at the sudden intrusion that he wasn’t even aware of, Donghyuck crashes into the hard ice.

His shouts of pain reverberate in the empty ice rink.

Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut at the pain, but when you have heightened sensory nerves, it doesn’t help to block anything out. There’s a flurry of motion that sounds a lot like Mark putting on his skates, a few sharp noises of blades cutting into the ice, and then there’s Mark’s gentle voice shushing his whimpers of pain—Mark’s gentle touch that moves Donghyuck’s head from the ice to his lap.

When Donghyuck dares open his eyes, he’s met with a glaze of tears and Mark’s concerned face.

“Oh God, fuck, I’m sorry. Donghyuck, can you hear me?” The wounded alpha nods jerkily, hissing at the shooting pain from his leg whenever he’s so much as trying to move.

“Did you hit your head?” Mark asks again and, between the fall, the jumpscare, and the pain, Donghyuck honestly doesn’t remember. However, judging by the lack of pain or headache from his head, he croaks out a no.

Donghyuck can feel Mark’s trembling breaths and thundering heart.

“Mark hyung, look at me, it’s not your fault. I should have been more aware of my surroundings, I swear, I’m usually very aware of your existence.” Donghyuck decides to go with flirtation to take Mark’s attention from his guilt.

“Lee Donghyuck, it literally is not the time! You’re—Your leg!” Mark’s voice raises in panic when he looks at Donghyuck’s leg. Donghyuck tries his best to force himself to breathe as normally as his pain lets him.

“How bad is it?”

Mark stops for a second before slowly moving Donghyuck’s head away from his lap and moves to inspect his leg. Donghyuck can feel Mark’s nimble fingers trying to free his wounded leg from his skates. “I think you dislocated something.” Mark’s fingers move upward, giving the slightest pressure each time they move until Donghyuck once again hisses in pain. “You might have badly bruised or even fractured your tibia, God, I’m so sorry, Hyuckie.”

“If you’re feeling that bad, you could make it up by taking me out on a date,” Donghyuck says half sarcastically, half-seriously.

“Donghyuck, I swear to God—”

“What? You’re the one who keeps apologizing when I say it’s okay! Fine, if you don’t want to ask me out,  _ I _ would ask you out on a date. There, all’s fair in love and war, right?”

Donghyuck laughs as much as he can when Mark tries to come up with a response, but ends up frowning in anger at the wounded boy.

“Don’t joke around like that.”

“Why would I joke about that? Mark Lee, I like you, please go out on a date with me? But you’re only allowed to answer that after you’ve witnessed what you’re about to witness.”

Mark looks at him with something that feels like incredulity—as if there’s no reason for Mark to ever say no to him. Donghyuck catches himself wishing that it’s the truth and not merely wishful thinking from his side.

“Please un-dislocate my joint.” Donghyuck finally asks. “It will heal, so I need it to heal properly, I have my first hockey game in two weeks.”

“Donghyuck, it won’t heal that fast!”

“Not when you’re human. But I’m not, so it will probably heal in the next 10 minutes.”

Mark sighs exasperatedly before getting into position and taking Donghyuck’s ankle in between his hands.

“On three. One, two, three.” Mark inhales deeply and pushes the joint back in place with a resounding crack. Donghyuck yells in pain before forcing himself to provide some air to his lungs. He can feel Mark’s presence going back near his head, and once again, cradling Donghyuck’s head on his lap—stroking his hair gently and making soothing noises to calm him down.

Donghyuck feels like melting under the attention.

“Thank you…” He exhales.

“Don’t worry about it, as long as you actually heal in 10 minutes and I didn’t just fuck up your leg even more.” Mark smiles at Donghyuck’s laugh.

“So… about that date?” Donghyuck decides to simply shoot his hoops. His lips stretch into a loopy grin when he hears Mark’s heart going overdrive. It’s intoxicating, how open and genuine Mark Lee is.

“Yeah, sure, how could I ever say no to you?” Mark says sheepishly, one hand timidly scratching his nape—a tick of nervousness. Donghyuck feels his face heating at the comment before leaning up and stealing a quick kiss from the corner of Mark’s lips.

Mark tastes a lot like ginger to Donghyuck.

It's a small town.

Located somewhere south, where the sun rarely ventures into. Where the sky is heavy with grey clouds and the ground is usually wet even in the summer. Where the main attraction happens every New Year’s with perfectly orchestrated figure skating choreography and splendid fireworks above the ice rink.

The kind of place where the neighbors know each other too well. The kind of place which has witnessed many deaths within its borders—humans and nonhumans. The kind of small-town where the traditions are unchanging and the secrets buried as deep as the dead—of four paws and sharp canines, of flickering red and yellow eyes that strive to protect the town from any harm.

When the 10 minutes are up, Donghyuck’s leg has perfectly healed.

With their fingers intertwined, Donghyuck and Mark lazily slide across the ice, spending time by revealing deeply buried secrets and preserved traditions and white lies—a story of the small town that the alpha is obligated to protect, a story of a basement filled with silver bullets and guns, a story of a hunter and his son that falls in love and finds a home with his prey.

Donghyuck prays the story would not end in heartache.

**Author's Note:**

> Sekawan means a pack or a group of friends in English.
> 
> I'm sorry if there are so many loose ends in the story, I feel like if I wrote everything I've planned it would stray too far from the prompt. 
> 
> Just a few clarifications: 
> 
> 1\. Mark is basically Allison Argent in here lol, his dad a wolf hunter.  
> 2\. Last year some shits happened that almost cost someone's life from the pack because Donghyuck trusted the wrong person, which is why he is very wary with Mark in this one  
> 3\. :D you might find the full version of this fic in the near future :D


End file.
